


Cereal

by LittleStrider



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2
Genre: Other, cereal ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStrider/pseuds/LittleStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>??????????????????????/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> ????????

Kuzuryuu stood in the hotel’s meeting place, angrily fingering at the edge of his eye patch. He made a long noise from the back of his throat.   
Souda, who had just come upstairs, walked behind him with a confused look on his face, “What’re you making that face for?”  
“I can’t reach the fucking cereal!” The small boy didn’t bother to turn around as he stared at the cereal box on top of the cabinet.   
Souda snickered and grabbed Kuzuryuu’s torso and lifted him up.  
“The hell are you going?! Put me down you son of a bitch!” He kicked his small legs as Souda lifted him higher. The pink haired boy laughed to the point where he was shaking.  
He shuffled forwards to the cabinet and lifted Kuzuryuu higher one more time. “Grab the box you idiot!”  
Kuzuryuu made a small gasping noise and grabbed the box. Once Souda placed him down, he brushed his blazer and straightened his tie and blushed.  
Turning on his heels, Kuzuryuu walked to a table and sat down.


End file.
